Coat hooks, or garment hangers, are often mounted directly into sheet metal or a sheet metal bracket using a screw and clip combination. Such coat hooks are not integrated into a grab handle assembly and have the tendency to rock or rotate as mounted to the sheet metal vehicle frame. The clip used to mount the coat hook typically rocks within the aperture in the sheet metal which leads to a perception of poor quality in the coat hook construction and mounting. Further, such a coat hook calling for a screw, a steel fastener clip and a plastic coat hook is a costly execution with regards to installation.
As such, a coat hook that is easily installed having anti-rotational features is desired.